Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) has undergone vast development in order to increase throughput. Task groups such as 802.11b, 802.11a, 802.11g and 802.11n have demonstrated continuous improvement of the WLAN radio throughput. 802.11ac is another task group that is developing the WLAN radios that operate at a frequency spectrum below 6 GHz and especially at 5 GHz. There exist other task groups within the IEEE 802.11 standardization.